


Planetarium

by livrelibre



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



Contrary to Shawn’s belief, it’s actually not _all_ about him. OK, so a lot of times it is about him, because he’s like a black hole that way (though much less massive). His pull is inescapable at a certain point. Or maybe he’s like the sun; Gus, Jules and Lassie rotate around him and he shines, warms, brings life, sometimes burns and irritates the eyes. Like planets, they have their own orbits in Shawn’s system, but no matter what, there wiil be no Pluto-ing (that’s still messed up).

The thing is, they all work. Lassie turns out to be a pretty good dance partner (in more ways than one) once he relaxes, once he gets the stick out and Gus’ cock in, all that intensity channeled. Plus he actually talks to Gus about the 54th infantry without quoting Glory even once. And not only can Jules can give the sweetest kisses and properly appreciate a sharp-dressed man, but also her My Little Pony collection is mint and they are the two of the reigning BNFs in MLP: Friendship is Magic fandom. They haven’t quite got the mindmeld he and Shawn have but it’s hard to tell when he only has to give her the eyebrow for her to know when it’s time to break up Shawn and Lassie’s epic Jenga faceoff or disappear with him and let them, uh, hug it out. And he can pretty much tell now when it’s Jules and Shawn’s date night or when it’s time to curl up on the couch for the movie night double yawn-and-lean. Similarly, Jules and Lassie go to the shooting range and bond over Blue Steel or whatever whenever Gus and Shawn want. Jules is also the only one Lassie will actually apologize to when he’s wrong without looking constipated (or give his car keys or trust with his gun). Gus, though, is still the undisputed master at distracting Shawn when no one else can handle him. None of them know Shawn like he does. But he never expected that anyone else, much less two people, would get this close and that he’d like them and they’d both like him (without either him or Shawn freaking out. Much). Shawn’s always been the starry-eyed optimist. To Gus, it’s pretty much another sign of a miraculous and infinitely expanding universe. That Shawn’s at the center of making it happen seems only right.


End file.
